Exhibition (Location)
|term = Exhibition}} VDNKh, otherwise referred to as Exhibition, is a location in the game Metro 2033, and the novel of which the game is based on. Overview VDNKh station is the northernmost inhabited station in the Moscow metro. It is in an alliance with several stations on the same line, of which Riga is the most notable. In the year 2033, the station faces a great threat from dangerous enemies, the dark ones. Artyom, the story's protagonist, lives in VDNKh as well as his step father, Alex. The station produces its own mushroom tea, of which is very well known around the Metro. The station is named for the All-Russia Exhibition Centre (VVTs), formerly known as Exhibition of Achievements of the People's Economy, (Выставка Достижений Народного Хозяйства, ВДНХ, VDNKh), although the station is referred to as VDNKh in announcements and on maps. In the game In the video game, the station houses many residents as well as an Ammunition Vendor, a Weapons Vendor, an Armory, a jail cell and a small farm. In the game and the book, VDNKh forms an alliance with Riga and Market. In the game, a speaker is heard asking for recruits to make the caravan trips to and from Riga to help out the beleaguered station. Military As seen during the levels Hunter, Exhibition, and |Chase, the station has very good security. Showcasing weapons, several dozen soldiers (at least), and roadblocks on all ways leading into the station, though they are mostly equipped with basic weapons such as Bastards and various shotguns. But since the war with the dark ones first started there have been many deaths of both civilians and soldiers. As heard from the announcement made during Exhibition, the station is making an alliance with Riga station. In return for Exhibition sending them humanitarian goods, troops from Riga are making their way to Exhibition to secure the northern tunnels. Such steps have been described as a major step in the defence of the metro system. As far as the game's chronology is concerned, it is unknown what happened to the station after Artyom left. In Metro: Last Light, it is revealed that the threat from the Dark Ones has passed and the life in the station has returned to normal, even though several people died. In the novels Exhibition station is described very much like in the game as it is in the novels. In Metro 2034 it is mentioned that the deliveries of mushroom tea dropped drastically during a recent crisis, but that they have resumed and that everything seems to be back to normal at the station. This implies that Artyom's actions somehow allowed the station to survive. Notable Residents *Artyom *Alex *Eugine *Peter *Boris *Nikolay *Kirill *Pavel Trivia * In Moscow, this station is named VDNKh (Kaluzhsko-Rizhskaya Line) as well. * In the game the station is referred to as Exhibition, yet in the novel it goes by its real name of VDNKh. * The station is named after the Exhibition of Achievements of the National Economy. * Many of the stations minor residents in the Novel have counterparts in the game. * Exhibition is seen in the Metro 2033 Levels; Hunter, Exhibition, and Chase . With the exception of Ostankino Tower and D6, it is the location with the most levels oriented around it. * Two men sitting at a table can be heard telling a scene from the book where Bourbon tells Artyom that many guards doesn't make travelling any safer. Gallery gcg.jpg|The Pig Farm hxhf.jpg|Ditto: note VDNKh stations decorative grill cggv.jpg|Citizens relaxing jcgj.jpg|Exhibitions "News" Exhibition2.jpg|Exhibition's kitchen. ghh.jpg|Southern Tunnels Exhibition_beta_0002.jpg|Exhibitions Gate VDNH.jpg|Art of unknown origin depicting VDNKh 300px-VDNKh.jpg|VDNKh in real life. Category:Locations Category:Stations Category:Metro 2033 Video Game Category:Metro 2033 Novel